Anime Wolverine
by Mimzy94
Summary: This takes place in the Marvel Anime Series. So its about Sianna Howlett helping out her dad get Mariko back as well as gain some adventure from this.


Anime Wolverine  
Chapter 1

After the run-in with one of Shingen's top assassins named Kikyo Mikage, Logan and Yukio stopped by the temporary apartment to come up with a plan and Logan somehow began talking how Osano was one of the only other people that treated him like a human being and then he began to talk about Mariko.

"Mariko was one of the only other people that I trust. (sigh) Before we head out to the docks tonight we need to make a pit stop." Logan said

"Where to Logan?" She asks

"To the Arashikage Temple." He simply said

She stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you really trying to get yourself killed?! Why do we need to stop there? That clan is very well protected with ninjas!" Yukio stated

"Nope. Cause we're gonna need some extra help with getting Mariko back. And don't worry about the ninjas they won't attack me or you. Trust me on this one." Logan answered

"…(sigh) Fine." Yukio said reluctantly

"Let's go." Logan said and they quickly left the apartment

1 hour of walking later…

"We're here." He said

In front of them was two huge towers and a third farther north about half the height of the other two, the whole place was surrounded by a 7ft wall all around. In front of them was a wooden gate with the Arashikage's symbol right in the middle of the gate no guards were there either making Yukio a little edgy. Logan then just casually walks up to the gate and pushes open the left door and motions Yukio to come inside. Once she was inside she surprised to she so many plants, streams, and ponds and the occasional monk walking through the gardens. As they walk further into the gardens they start to hear yelling and battle cries. When they reach the end of the gardens they find a whole courtyard full of students. Some training with weapons, some meditating, some even sparring. As they walk past the courtyard and go inside the temple and then Yukio decides to break the silence.

"So you gonna tell me who we are suppose to get. I mean really you've been keeping me in the dark since we left the apartment. And sometimes I don't like to be kept in the dark." Yukio stated

"Let's just say that in my past life I had a family once." Logan replied not missing a beat

"So you divorced?" She asked him

"Not even close. Wife was murdered. Up until 6 years ago I couldn't remember most of my past but I never forgot this girl. She's pretty special and she helped gain my memories back too. I owe her one." Logan explained

"So is this girl pretty important to you?" Asked Yukio

"Like you wouldn't believe it." Logan replied

They finally came to the third tower and went inside. They then took the elevator to the top floor and were greeted at the site of a tranquil garden with a huge cherry blossom tree in the middle of it all with the flowers in full bloom just like the ones in the gardens outside along with a few ponds and a stream connected to all of them.

"From here we have to be quiet." Logan states in a whisper

"Why?" Yukio wondered

"(smirks) You'll see." Logan states

In the distance they see a woman in a black and red accented ninja clothes with black and red fingerless gloves, two red and black handle katanas strapped to her back in a criss cross fashion, meditating by the cherry blossom trees. When she suddenly opens her eyes she tilts her head back and flares out hers nostrils and begins to sniff the air and smirks. She then stands up and suddenly raises one of her hands and moves it in a weird pattern and some of the water from the stream slowly rises and begins to go towards her and it twirls around her like a ring. Then with her other hand she creates some wind and blows it around the cherry blossom tree and a few petals twirl around her like the stream of water is, then she suddenly slams both her hands into the dirt and a medium sized boulder suddenly rises from the ground and it breaks itself into smaller pieces to the size of golf balls and they start circling around her like the other elements. Then she inhales deeply from her nose and exhales through her mouth and a powerful blast of fire like a dragon would in the stories and it circles around like the rest. Then she closes her eyes and the water goes back into the stream, the rocks reform into the medium sized boulder from before and settles back into the ground as if the ground was never messed with, and the fire slowly dissipates and the air twirling the cherry blossom petals carries them to one of the ponds and lets the petals fall onto the surface of the water.

"Amazing!" She whispered

"Yeah she really is." Logan said

The women then turns around to face Yukio and Logan and she smirks at them then starts walking towards them.

"So… what brings you to the Arashikage Temple dad?" The women asks

Yukio's eyes widened when she heard her call Logan dad. When she looks between the two there are a few similarities like their brown eyes and the way they both stand with their hands in their front pockets, the smirks, then there's the hair her hair may be shorter but, they had the same color brown hair and she had more of a tan then Logan probably got that trait from her mother.

"You never said anything about bringing your kid along for this. This isn't child's play Logan!" Yukio stated

"I thought the story I gave you was enough. And my daughter can take car of herself just fine." Logan said as he smirked

"Again I ask why are you here dad?" The women asked again

"We need some help. We got ourselves into a neck deep situation that we cant get out of alone. And I was hoping you could help out tonight at the docks." Logan replied to his daughter's question

"Let me look into your mind to see what happened. I sense that you aren't telling me everything." She stated

". . .fine but look back only a year then fast forward to only three days ago." Logan said

"You got it dad." The women said as she put her hands on Logan's temples and closed her eyes and looked through the memories. She sees images of Logan facing some guys in diver suits hovering above a yacht then the memories fast forward to Logan saving Osano in New York then it switched to Osano explaining Mariko's whereabouts, then it switches to when Logan was fighting off Shingen's goons, then it went to the duel between Shingen and Logan but towards the end of the fight Mariko's so called fiancé Yanagi interferes with the duel by injecting him with some sort of chemical that paralyzed his body just as he was about to deliver the final blow to Shingen, the next part went black she figured that someone must have knocked him out, then when the light returns she sees Yukio and watches as she explains her reason for going after Shingen after he killed her mother for failing one mission. Then the memory switches to finding Osano murdered in his own office, to fighting Kikiyo and finally to the part when he and Yukio were talking about head to the docks and stopping Yanagi. Then she started being pulled back into her own mind. When she open her eyes she smirks.

"So it's Shingen and Yanagi huh? Finally I can sink my claws into him again!" The women said

"Sianna what do you mean by again? Have you met him before?" Logan asked

"That crime lord came after the masters about a year and a half ago just so he could strike fear into the crime district. But he lacked in information cause I think at the time he thought this place was just for the monks to come and go for the peace and tranquility didn't even think about this place being filled with well trained ninjas. Anyways he attacked us and he and Kikiyo went after the Hard Master and the Blind Master but they didn't expect me or Snake Eyes to stop them and just for the heck of it I actually beat him in a fair duel and ever since then he has tried to get rid of me with his assassins and has epically failed at it even Kikiyo couldn't keep up with me." Sianna explained with a huge smirk on her face

"I barely made a scratch on Kikiyo when I fought him earlier today. Even with almost 200 years of combat experience I couldn't land a single slash on him except for a single strand of his hair." He told her

"Didn't you ever think that he could be a mutant." Sianna suggested

"Now that you mention it would explain his blade coming out of his arm." Logan mused

"So when do we leave?" Sianna asked him

"In an hour. Gives some time to prepare right?"

"Make it 45 minutes. I'll meet you two by the gate sound good?" Sianna asked

"The sooner the better Wolf." Logan said

"You haven't called me that since in a long time." Sianna mused

"Well it was you who said to only call you that when we went hunting or when we were on the X-men." Logan pointed out

"That name has actually stuck with me here at the temple. They always addressed me as Wolf Strike now. After being given the title master they named me the Wolf Master." Sianna chuckled

"Alright darlin I'll see you at the gate." Logan said as he and Yukio walked over to the elevator.

"Go ahead and stop by the kitchen if they ask who you are tell them your relationship to me they will understand immediately." Sianna added

"Will do darlin." Logan called out as the doors to the elevator closed.

'Guess Blind Master was right my new adventure has begun.' Sianna thought to herself as she left the garden.


End file.
